fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvia
Sylvia (シルヴィア, Shiruvia) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is a 14-year-old dancer with a cheery disposition, and if paired, her children will be Leen and Corpul. When she makes her first appearance in the game, Sylvia appears to have already been traveling with the bard Levn for a while, and has, by that time, developed a crush for him. Biography and Personality Sylvia is cheerful, headstrong, friendly and, for someone her age, extremely flirtatious. This can be seen in the first conversation she shares with Siglud, in which she cheekily informs him that he may call her by the name 'Sylvie'. When told off for being too young to be on the battlefield, Sylvia indignantly points out the size of her breasts. This flirtatious behaviour of Sylvia can also be seen in her first conversation with Alec, in which the duo are observed to throw dirty sweet-nothings at each other. Despite this, however, Sylvia appears to be rather insecure in matters relating to love, particularly in the case of Levn, where she is shown to question his feelings for her in Chapter 5. Rumor has it that Sylvia probably fled from her home due to her being unable to withstand an unknown abusive stepfather. Claud also mentions that Sylvia reminds him of a younger sister whom was separated from him at a young age. This, alongside the fact that Sylvia possesses minor Blaggi blood, has led to the formation of certain theories, which suggest that Claud and Sylvia could be siblings. Two notable books published after the game's release suggest that they are cousins instead. In the Oosawa manga adaptation, some light is shed on Sylvia's relationship with Levn. It is revealed that during her debute years as a dancer after she fled from her stepfather, the general populace shunned and hated her despite her beauty and talent, a result of the fact that her origins were uncertain. Levn, however, treated Sylvia with the utmost kindness and took her in as his travelling companion. This is revealed in the manga rendition of her conversation with Ferry, in which Ferry expresses some envy of Sylvia's free-spirited dancer lifestyle. To Ferry's immense surprise, Sylvia bitterly refutes this view of hers, revealing her miserable past before running away in tears. After the fateful Battle of Barhara, Sylvia left Leen and Corpul in an unnamed orphanage. Her fate thereafter is not revealed, and it is not made clear as to whether she managed to live into the time of Celice's tale. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Dancer | Blaggi |1 |28 |3 |0 |4 |12 |6 |1 |5 |6 |0 |5000 | Continue Dance Prayer | Sword - C | Slim Sword Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |50% |10% |30% |10% |10% |30% |10% |40% Overview Sylvia's primary role is that of refreshing any units that are adjacent to her, giving them additional chances to act again. Apart from this, she performs rather well in the field of Resistance, a result of the fact that she possesses minor Blaggi blood. It is highly recommended that Sylvia is given the Leg Ring and the Knight Ring, but this should only be done if the player decided to pair her up with a male character. Sylvia's children, Leen and Corpul, may not be rather useful to the player in question, as their replacements, Sharlow and Laylea, are usually favored more, owing to the fact that Sharlow is able to receive the Berserk Staff, alongside possessing the Elite skill, while and Laylea is able to receive a Barrier Sword. Despite this, however, Sylvia's children will always outshine their replacements statistic-wise, as long as their mother is paired up with the correct character. Sylvia is best paired with either Levn or Claud, as said pairings will allow their respective valuable holy weapons to be passed on to the second generation. Both pairings will also provide her children with decent Resistance, a statistic that is especially crucial in the events of the second generation. Another possibility that could be considered is that of Alec. This pairing, however, will result in Corpul's Magic growth being adversely affected, despite being able to bestow both him and his sister the useful Awareness and Pursuit skills. Holyn and Dew are also popular choices in spite of the Magic-related flaw that Corpul will suffer. Odo blood will result in Leen being slightly more useful in combat, while Dew will be able to pass down the Sun Sword and Bargain skills. Conversations In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Alec may speak to Sylvia, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Levn, Ferry, nor Sylvia has a lover, position Sylvia adjacent to Ferry. This will result in a conversation to be initiated, in which Sylvia will gain 50 love points with Levn, and Ferry gaining 25 love points with him instead. In Chapter 4, if Sylvia visits a certain village up north near Thove Castle, she will trigger an event, in which she will receive the Defense Sword. In Chapter 4, after Thove Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Claud, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Sylvia is in love with either Claud, Levn, or Alec, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 0+3 *Noish: 0+3 *Alec: 0+3 *Arden: 0+3 *Lex: 0+3 *Azel: 0+3 *Midayle: 0+3 *Dew: 0+3 *Jamka: 0+3 *Holyn: 0+3 *Levn: 200+2 *Beowolf: 0+3 *Claud: 190+1 Quotes Gallery File:Sylvia TCG1.jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Sylvia_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. Sylvia card.jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. Sylvia.gif|Concept Art of Sylvia. Sylvia Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Sylvia. Sylvia.png|Sylvia's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters